Black Adam
Once a Kandaquian slave thousands of years ago. One of a duo of original champions to The Wizard, being him and his Young Nephew Aman; Teth Adam would become Black Adam. Biography Empowerment of Adam Teth-Adam was a slave in Kahndaq, where almost the entirety of his family was killed by the dictators, all except his nephew Aman, whom Adam eventually managed to contact and help escape from imprisonment, being mortally wounded by guards in order to buy him time. Aman, however, refused to abandon his dying uncle, and rescued him. Together, while escaping the underground prisons, they found themselves magically transported into the Rock of Eternity, where they were greeted by Shazam. The wizard, deeming Aman pure, offered him the role of his champion, giving him the task of freeing Kahndaq, which Aman accepted on the condition that Shazam healed Adam. Explaining that the gift bestowed upon him could be shared with his family, Shazam gave Aman his powers, healing and empowering Adam in the process. Rise of Black Adam Being returned to Kahndaq, Aman and Adam contemplated how to use their powers in order to free their people. While Adam was willing to destroy the dictators and exact revenge for their dead family, Aman wanted to save them and give them peace, stopping all bloodshed. Fearing that Aman's method would not work, Adam killed him and seized his powers for himself, seeing it as a necessary sacrifice for the greater good. Black Adam is known in legend for having defeated the dictators and the Seven Sins, successfully freeing Kahndaq. Though myth says he merely disappeared, Black Adam actually turned against the Council of Eternity and murdered all its members but Shazam, the wizard, however, managed to overpower and seal Black Adam away. Powers and Abilities * Divine Empowerment: Given powers by the wizard Shazam alongside his nephew, Adam was granted the magic of Shazam which allowed him to transform and make use of powerful magical abilities. ** Accelerated Healing ** Clairvoyance: The ability to understand situations from many angles, including future and past consequences with superhuman clarity and accuracy. ** Divine Grace: Innate luck and divine guidance that allows finesse in actions and dealings with others. ** Eidetic Memory ** Magic Resistance ** Enhanced Intellect: Intellect and wisdom are heightened to superhuman levels. This also provides great or comprehensive knowledge in many areas, including: *** Language *** Tactics of War *** Mathematics ** Flight - The ability to hover or soar at high speed through an act of sheer will. ** Healing - The ability to use the transformative lightning to heal others or ones self instantly. ** Indomitable Will - An incredible amount of willpower and inner strength that allows perseverance in overwhelming odds and seemingly unbeatable situations. ** Invulnerability - He was completely unharmed when a car smashed into him at full speed. He barely seemed to even notice the presence of the vehicle when it impacted him. ** Self-Sustenance: The ability to survive without sleep, food, water, or air. ** Superhuman Speed: The ability to run or fly at incredible rates of speed. ** Superhuman Reflexes ** Superhuman Agility ** Superhuman Stamina ** Superhuman Strength - Immense demi-godly strength that allows him to lift grown men high off the ground, stop speeding cars, and smash stone. ** Teleportation - The ability to access the Rock of Eternity. ** Transformation - The ability to transform from a mortal to the entity empowered by the six. ** Immortality - As long as he remains in his empowered state he doesn't age. Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains members Category:Terrorists Category:Serial Killers Category:Burglars Category:Brutes Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Black Marvel Family